


Высокое искусство

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Missing Scene, Normal Life, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Жизненные идеалы Фабия Байла.





	Высокое искусство

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013. Таймлайн - пост-ересь, до того, как Байл обосновался в Оке Ужаса.  
> Безумные ученые, хаоситы, извращенцы — все как мы любим, в общем.
> 
> Выложено 25 октября 2013.

Фабий ступает по каменным плитам пола, и его шаги отдаются гулким эхом в тишине высоких коридоров. Раньше здесь были люди. Теперь никого нет, и имперский дворец медленно разрушается от времени, дождей с ветрами и буйно разросшихся лиан, которые оплетают каждую статую и колонну на фасаде здания. У некоторых из скульптур сточились носы, у других не хватает глаз или отломлены кисти рук. Некогда четкие и правильные черты их теперь искажены причудливыми гримасами. 

«Так лучше», — вздыхает Фабий, разглядывая полуразрушенные скульптуры. Лучше, но еще не совсем хорошо. Ничего, теперь, поселившись здесь, он сделает это место по-настоящему прекрасным, уже совсем скоро. Фабий ненавидит четкость и правильность, убогие имперские представления о красоте ему отвратительны. Они не в состоянии понять сами, никто из них, в чем заключается суть истинной красоты, покуда не приходит он, Фабий Байл, и не показывает им, каким должно быть истинное совершенство — вне границ и линий, вне любых пределов — какой восторг оно способно доставлять.

В глубине души он всегда считал себя художником, творцом прекрасного. Наука — лишь инструмент, резец в руках скульптора, позволяющий творить не из мертвого камня, а из живой плоти. Она прекрасна, подвижна, изменчива. Идеальный материал, лучший во всей Вселенной. 

Он ненавидит всех этих недалеких, глупых, жадных властителей, с которыми ему приходится иметь дело. Но они нужны ему — воплощение грандиозных замыслов требует больших затрат. Поэтому Фабий терпит. До поры говорит им сладкие речи и обещает исполнить все их убогие никчемные желания — и ненавидит так, как только может ненавидеть тот, кто движим поистине великой идеей, мелочных никчемных людишек. И избавляется от них, как только они становятся бесполезны. 

Эта покинутая людьми планета — обитель отдыха. Его новые приватные апартаменты. Сейчас он может себе это позволить, и наслаждается каждой минутой. Здесь нет никого. Только он, опустевшие здания и материал, надежно запертый в лаборатории. Фабий открывает тяжелую дверь — и сухое молчание дворца в ту же секунду окрашивается пестрыми звуками. Материал стонет, кричит, рычит, мечется в своих клетках, и он невольно замирает на пороге с глубоким вздохом, наслаждаясь моментом. Как можно не понимать, насколько красив Хаос? Глупцы зовут это какофонией — но Фабий слышит божественную музыку, которую он в силах направить и подчинить своей воле. Когда он входит внутрь, на его губах блуждает улыбка.

Пока он успел завершить только одно дитя. Фабий знает, что это было капризом. Маленькой милой слабостью, перед которой он не смог устоять. Он продолжает улыбаться, когда подходит к ней, и его голос становится непривычно нежным и ласковым, покуда он скармливает своему восхитительно прекрасному ребенку отрезанные у отбракованного материала пальцы. Ей надо еще немного подрасти перед тем, как Фабий выпустит ее на волю. Тогда она вместе со своими детьми оплетет этот дворец, заменит собой слишком скучные, недостаточно красивые местные растения. Она сама была такой же, пока не пришел Фабий и не сделал ее прекрасной. Лиана качается перед ним, мигая десятком красных глаз на тонких гибких ножках, тянет к нему маленькие рты, хватает аппетитные, сочащиеся кровью пальцы своими щупальцами. Он всегда кормит ее перед тем, как приступить к своим трудам. Это дарит ему вдохновение.  
Фабий отворачивается и медленно проходит вдоль клеток, выбирая, чем он займется сегодня. В третьей клетке — только начатый экземпляр, он почти доделал уши, и они вышли неплохо, но пока не решил, как поступить с ним дальше. Потом, потом… Дойдя до пятой клетки, он останавливается, неприязненно скривившись. Все же это брак, как он и опасался. Красновато-бурое тело лежит на полу, тяжело прерывисто дышит и почти не шевелится. Третий день ситуация с ним только ухудшается. Материал был испорчен, и, увы, он не смог разглядеть этого сразу. Пора его убить. Фабий займется этим, когда покончит со всеми остальными делами.

Шестой экземпляр — его гордость. Когда Фабий приближается, тот бросается на прутья клетки, рычит, трясет их всеми четырьмя руками. Да, пожалуй, сегодня стоит заняться именно им. Головной мозг и… грудная клетка. Спустя несколько минут материал крепко привязан к лабораторному столу, а Фабий сжимает в одном из своих манипуляторов маленькую блестящую дисковую пилу. Кожа и мышцы поддаются легко, а потом металлические зубчики, преодолевая сопротивление, вгрызаются в кости. Плоть раскрывается, как багровый цветок, манипуляторы осторожно касаются внутренних органов, скальпель легко, ласкающе, делает надрез на бьющемся сердце. Фабий смеется. Фабий творит.


End file.
